Health benefits of physical exercise are widely known. In an attempt to exploit such knowledge, a wide variety of home exercise devices is currently marketed to consumers for home use. Some of such devices include large structures intended to provide a gym-type environment in the home and small devices intended to provide a mechanism to exercise a particular body part or a muscle group. Nevertheless, a typical user is often inconvenienced by drawbacks that are frequently associated with such devices. Some of the drawbacks include bulkiness, lack of durability and a limited exercise range.
Furthermore, some individuals use home gyms or health clubs to follow an exercise regimen. Due to travel requirements, such as for business, the exercise regimen is often interrupted, thus leading to frustration among the individuals. Although some portable exercise devices have been developed in order to accommodate the frustrated individuals, such devices are similarly associated with bulkiness, lack of durability and inability to sufficiently mimic workouts as performed in the home gym or the health club.
What is needed are better, more efficient ways of dealing with the foregoing issues or inconveniences.